


To the world with a future

by limamelon



Series: Facing forward [3]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, KanoKido Week 16, Post-STR (anime ver), it's Kano's 20th birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limamelon/pseuds/limamelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kano's musings about his current life and how everything turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the world with a future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ Happy birthday Kano and happy beginning of KanoKido Week '16! 
> 
> Here's my contribution for today's prompt, this was actually going to be the part 3 of a serie of oneshots I wrote for this event but since there was a date change guess it goes first! It doesn't matter anyway, they can be read separately and it was a part 3 just chronologically anyway. 
> 
> I hope you like this, reminder that English isn't my mother tongue so please bear with my grammar mistakes!
> 
> Thanks to my friend Holly for being my beta reader~

* * *

“Ah, that was fun!”  


Kano said with a grin as he opened the door of their apartment and let Kido in before following her inside.

“You didn’t have to ruin my cake,” the green haired woman scolded, giving him a severe look as she began to remove her shoes. Kano only grinned wider in response after shutting the door behind him.  


“It was _my_ cake, remember? And everyone thought it was funny!” He replied, doing the same and taking off his own shoes.  


“Not Shintaro. Or me.” Kido sighed, starting to walk towards their bedroom because it was late enough to sleep already.  


It had been Ayano’s idea. Even if the former members of the Mekakushi dan usually kept in touch with each other they didn’t get to meet that much, especially not all together. So since Shintaro’s birthday and Kano’s were close enough, Ayano had the idea of throwing a secret birthday party for the two of them and use it as a excuse to get all together like the good old times.

Everything had gone pretty well according to what they planned. Ayano requested Momo’s help for being Shintaro’s sister and also because they still lived in the same place, and Kido’s help for being Kano’s girlfriend and living alone with him since they moved out of the base. The two of them contently agreed to help the older woman, already enjoying the idea of their joint celebration.

The only two that couldn’t come were Hibiya and Hiyori since they were in high school still and they lived far away, they sent greetings for the birthday guys anyway. The remaining former members of the dan were all there, all of them making sure to keep it secret from both Shintaro and Kano.

The party was some days after Kano’s birthday and it did catch the two of them off guard. The celebration was at Kisaragi’s place, Momo made sure Shintaro was out for long enough so Ayano and the others could set up everything nicely, while Kido convinced Kano to go out for dinner that night so he’d dress up nicely for the party he wasn’t aware he was attending to.

Both Kido and Momo with their companions made sure to meet up first outside the Kisaragi household so the two guys could walk in at the same time. 

There were party poppers, balloons and champagne corks, the two birthday guys obviously startled at the unexpected surprise. They had a great time, just chatting and playing games while enjoying the food.

Kido had baked a big cake (that Takane had to make sure Haruka didn’t ruin before Shintaro and Kano arrived) and when they were going to sing the happy birthday Kano _accidentally_ made Shintaro’s face go onto the cake, which was filmed and captured in photographs by the others of course.

Shintaro wasn’t amused as he wiped the frosting off his face with his fingers, but the rest of them were giggling, except for Kido of course. The bad thing was that no one wanted to eat the part of the cake that had touched Shintaro’s face so they had to remove the top layer of the cake, but Kano still regretted nothing. It had been a harmless prank after all and not even Shintaro seemed to be mad since he was already licking the frosting off of his fingers and saying it tasted delicious.

It had been a good night.

“Come on, Tsubomi! I saw a small smile when it happened, I know you thought it was funny!” He followed her to their room, chuckling. Kido shook her head at him gently, a tiny smile appearing on her face again.

“You’re such a dork,” Taking a seat on the bed then looking up to him, she let out a sigh. It was funny, but it had been unnecessary, really. “If you wanted to do one of your pranks you should have let my cake out of it.” She pouted lightly at him, which he thought it was adorable.  


“Heh, but it was so delicious! Shintaro-kun liked it so much he buried his face onto it, can you believe it?” He said, sitting by her side and leaning against her with his head on her shoulder. Kido couldn’t help but laugh lightly at that.  


“Idiot.” She mumbled, resting her head against his and reaching over for his hand. “Did you have fun...?”

“But I’m your idiot,” he replied, intertwining their fingers together. “I did,” He remained silent for a few seconds, both of them smiling lightly now. “Thank you.”  


“It wasn’t my idea, we told you both already.” Kido answered, turning her face slightly to place a small kiss onto his forehead.

After that Kano ended up wrapping both of his arms around Kido’s waist and lying down, tugging her along with him, making her squeak as she fell right next to him. He chuckled lightly in response to the glare she gave him, his hands on the small of her back pulled her towards him.

“At least let me change into my pjs.” She cuddled close to him instead of getting up anyway, smiling softly now.

“Why would you need your pjs if you’re taking them off in some minutes again anyway?” He asked and waited for her to give him a look before wiggling his eyebrows at her, grinning. “I’m ready for your birthday present, Tsubomi!”  


“I already gave you your birthday present, Shuuya.” She stared at him, not showing any emotions currently. “Aren’t you tired anyway? Besides it’s not even your birthday anymore, today it was just the party,” she continued, trying not to smirk at his disappointment. It was her turn to tease him since he always enjoyed teasing her so much.  


“But...! It was my birthday party, we can continue the celebrations right here right now~” he didn’t give up since it was worth to try, when did she ever feel like not doing anything anyway? Exactly, never. “And you didn’t pop out of my cake naked, so you owe me that!” He joked, of course he wouldn’t have wanted that to happen in front of everyone else and Kido would never do it, but getting her to roll his eyes at him was enough to make him grin again.  


“Yeah yeah, sure. Next year maybe, you just wait for it,” she deadpanned, both of them knowing she was being sarcastic.  


“I’ll make sure you remember...!” He laughed, leaning over and pressing his lips to hers, never getting tired of how soft they felt against his.  


If you asked him some years ago, his birthday was never something special. He just turned another year in a meaningless life, _yay_. He could pretend he was happy and enjoyed that day in front of the others, but actually he knew it was just a matter of time until they faced their destiny and their lives reached their end.

Deep inside though, he wanted to enjoy it, he wanted to celebrate it surrounded by his friends, the very few people that had ever cared about him. But no, he convinced himself that it was a lie and he didn’t have a reason to celebrate, or maybe that was the lie after all...? He wasn’t sure nor he was able to discern anyway, so he just kept on pretending, acting like any normal person on their birthday.

But now, everything was different now. He didn’t have his minutes counted anymore, he didn’t have to weigh the world on his shoulders and in case he had a problem, a small one compared to what he used to deal with before, he knew he wasn’t alone. Sure, it took time, it took a lot of time actually and sometimes it was still hard to admit when something was bothering him, but he had slowly learned how to rely on others, mainly his two best friends.

He was also dating one of his best friends, his very first friend. They had been together for most part of their lives, but around 2 or 3 years ago they had admitted their feelings for each other ( _finally!_ the whole dan had said when they learned the news) and since then they took their relationship to the next step.

And here they were now. In their own apartment, it was a small one but they were working hard and saving to get a bigger place because _where were their children supposed to play? They needed more space!_ Yes, they had talked about the idea of starting a new family and dreamed together about having small Tsubomis and small Shuuyas.

It was quite the emotional chat, actually, where both of them told each other every single detail they’d been keeping to themselves for many, many years about their blood families. Tears had been shared, followed by a lot of cuddles. Both of them admitted they were insecure about parenting because of their personal experiences, but it took them just a small moment to see that if they were together there was no way their children would ever feel not loved, unwanted or useless. Parenting was still scary and something for the future, but it was a nice dream they could accomplish together.

From not expecting anything but waiting for his end to have plans for the future that included a big house, kids and more cats... 

Yeah, life seemed to be going well.

“...ya? Shuuya...?” When he finally looked at her Kido raised an eyebrow. “You were spacing out.”  


“Eh? Ah- Sorry,” he smiled gently, apologizing. “Guess I am kind of tired after all, huh.”  


Kido then moved to get on top of him, straddling his waist while she looked down at him. He widened his eyes for a moment, not having expected that.

“Guess that if you’re so tired I won’t give you that bonus present I planned for you and just go to sleep.” She smirked at him which made Kano squirm lightly underneath her.  


“I never said I was _that_ tired!” He said, hands going to her hips as she began to laugh, quite amused by his reactions. “It’s not funny, Tsubomi!”  


She then leaned over and kissed his lips, keeping it long as she felt Kano’s hand slowly sliding up her back to hold her close. “Night,” she then mumbled against his lips, Kano pouting up at her thinking she was done with her joke, which only made her laugh again.

Even though she wanted to continue teasing him for a bit longer she decided she had had enough fun for now and instead of keeping it up she deepened the next kiss, neither of them pulling away from each other for quite some time except for the brief moments when their clothes went off.

Life really was going well now, he couldn’t complain.


End file.
